Episode 99
The forty-seventh episode of Hetalia: World Series (ninety-ninth in total) was broadcast on February 14, 2011. It adapts the second part of Black Ships Have Come! from the extra stories, and loosely adapts Japan and America-kun 10 from the second published volume. Plot Summary The narrator summarizes the events from Episode 98 by explaining that America came to Japan's house in black warships to negotiate trade agreements and open up borders when America's whale population dropped. She then goes to the present moment, when Japan is worried what he will do about helping the Americans. The Black Ships Make Demands Japan peeks in around the door at America, who is holding a cup of tea and laughing. Turning away, Japan remarks at the loud and pushy demeanor of America. Suddenly, America notices Japan, and suggests that Japan get outside and learn more about the world. America says that there are many things in other countries to take, but one must learn more about them first. Japan is incredulous at the prospect of other countries, and wonders if America is really as bad as he thought, comparing America's way of thinking to young people in his country. America's boss then comes and gives a piece of paper to America, prompting him to read it aloud to Japan. The paper turns out to be a list of demands, and America reads off the long list, demanding the opening of a large port, a consulate, and the treating of Americans with respect from the locals, or else face destruction. Japan is quickly dismayed at the amount of demands he must grant. Osaka appears angrily around the corner, telling Japan to punch America. As America laughs, the narrator describes that when Americans came to Japan, they made many unreasonable demands, including the opening of ports to supply Americans, the establishment of American settlements, and the respect of the Japanese towards America. She notes that at that time, Japan wasn't strong enough to force the Americans out, so he had no choice but to grant the concessions. England approaches America at the wharf, and is shocked to see America hugging a whale and calling it his friend. England then wonders how America actually managed to become friends with a whale. As America continues to hug the whale, England tells America that he didn't know that America was so desperate for a friend, and offers to be America's friend. America asks England if he would really become his friend, but instead yells no and runs away laughing. As America gets farther away, England laughs as well. Japan and America-kun Japan and America stand at the top of the Tokyo Tower, viewing the city. America hops around the viewing window on the floor, laughing at the thrill of the height. Japan sighs and wishes America wouldn't be so childish, and compares America to a hyper young boy. Character Appearances *Japan *America *America's Boss *Osaka Domain *England *America's Whale Voice Cast *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *Osaka: Masaya Onosaka *England: Noriaki Sugiyama *America's Whale: Go Inoue *Narrator: Yuki Kaida English Dub Cast *Japan: Christopher Bevins *America: Eric Vale *England: Scott Freeman *Narrator: Jamie Marchi Trivia *The ending sequence of this episode features a group shot of the Allied Forces, with a close-up shot of Russia. *Osaka's hair was colored lighter in the webcomic and in all of his other appearances, but in the anime adaptation his hair is colored black. *In the scene with America and his whale, America is shown without his tie and jacket in the webcomic, but he is shown with his jacket and tie in the anime. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes